Eclipse: Bed Scene
by Rosebud1992
Summary: Alternative ending to the scene in eclipse when Bella tries to have sex with Edward. Warning: Sexual context


"Edward." I breathed softly, pulling the collar of his flannel in order to bring him closer to me.

His perfectly sculpted lips brushed against my lips; his icy mouth pressed against mine made me feel strangely cold and warm at the same time. I couldn't hold back my desire any longer, and I hoped that he might feel the same way. The setting was perfect: we were tangled up in the bed he got for me to sleep in while his family was off hunting, it was late into the night, and the soft light from the full moon was reflecting off his beautiful face.

I broke away from his kiss and furrowed my brow as I focused on taking his shirt off. My sweaty, shaking hands fumbled as I began to undo his buttons. It's difficult to seduce a man when you're so nervous that you can't even take off his clothes properly. I finally looked up from my botched task and noticed Edward silently laughing at me. I began to laugh too as a little of my fear and anxiety melted away. To my dismay, he deftly weaved his hands under mine and softly grasped my hands, then he removed them from his shirt and placed them in my lap.

"Bella, please stop trying to unbutton my shirt," Edward said with a pained look on his face. Trying not to hurt my feelings was never his strong suit.

"I don't want to die a virgin!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "Also, even if I wasn't going to die, I would still want to do it now. I'm ready for it."

Edward sighed, "you're not going to really die, I want to wait until you are less breakable before we…you know. And I'm ready too, it's just not the right time."

"Fine." I scowled.

Why did he have to be so noble? How did I find the only teenage boy in the entire world who would deny a girl of sex? He interrupted my scowling and cupped my chin with his cool hand. I looked up into his pleading liquid amber eyes and couldn't help but forgive him for rejecting me. I scooted closer to him and he gently wrapped his arms around me. I nuzzled into his chest and closed my eyes, attempting to force myself to stop thinking about sex. Suddenly, I felt him shift me from my sitting position onto my back. As I opened my eyes, I saw that he was hovering above me. Using one hand to support his weight, he began to unbutton his own shirt with his other one. I quickly pushed him back and sat up.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, assuming that he was just teasing me.

"Shhhh, just relax," he said. "Maybe if you weren't so nervous I would let you unbutton my shirt yourself. I thought I would help you out a bit and do it myself."

I glared at him and pushed his hands away from his shirt and put them in his lap. He raised his eyebrows at me, surprised at my sudden rush of confidence. Honestly, I was too. I restarted the unbuttoning of his flannel, this time without pause. He shrugged off the shirt, leaving me to stare in awe of his beautiful marble chest and abdomen. I replied by lifting my own pale blue dress over my head and threw it onto the bed. Edward gazed at my bare breasts and lacy panties. He pulled me against his icy body, franticly pressing his lips to mine. He was being much less controlled than his usual self. My breath hitched as he moved his hands down to the small of my back. I pushed him away from me once again, forcing him to lay back onto the bed with me on top of him. I kissed his neck, moving down slowly until I reached his jeans.

"Umm, I read about something online and I wanted to try it on you," I said shyly.

He nodded and I grabbed onto the corner of his jeans by his button with my teeth and pulled up and then down to unbutton his pants. I looked up to see an excited smile on his face, clearly happy by my secret talent. He sat up and quickly pulled his pants off. We now were both kneeling on the bed in front of each other in only our underwear. Edward weaved his hand behind my neck and into my hair, pulling gently. God, I wanted him so badly that it made me ache. I had imagined this moment before when I touched myself, but I never believed it would actually happen.

"I love you so much, Bella" Edward whispered.

"I love you, too Edward," I replied. "Kiss me."

He obliged, pulling my face to his and planting a sweet kiss onto my lips. His lips began to become more frantic as I breathed into his mouth, unable to hold back the way he made my heartbeat quicken. He slowly moved his lips to my neck, gently sucking the sensitive skin, leaving me with goose bumps on my entire body. He sucked harder and I grasped his hand and placed it between my legs. I closed my eyes and focused on the sensations he was making me feel. He began to stroke me from outside of my panties, but stopped once I began to moan softly.

"God, please keep touching me" I exclaimed, pushing my own hand on his in order to get him to rub me harder.

I rolled on top of him, keeping his hand between my legs and sucked on the hard skin of his neck. His breathing became harder and he moved my hand from his and pushed my panties aside in order to directly rub my clitoris. I shuddered and collapsed on top of him. He flipped me back over and pulled my underwear off entirely, along with his own. He placed his lips on my left breast and his hand on my right, kissing and rubbing each one at once. I felt a twinge of pain as he began to gently suck on my nipple as he rolled the other one between his finger and thumb.

"Harder!" I cried, grabbing a hold of his shoulders and digging my nails in.

Edward nodded and began to tease my other nipple with his tongue and finally began sucking it too, harder than the first. I moaned loudly, attempting to relieve some of the pressure building up inside me.

"If you insist," Edward whispered as he moved up to my ear, softly nuzzling the skin at the top of my neck.

I shivered and reached down to his package, gripping his sizeable penis and stroking it up and down. His skin was so soft and smooth.

"Ahhh, yes! God I want you!" He cried.

Suddenly, he removed my hand and laced his fingers in mine. He used his other hand to grasp his member and I parted my wet lips with my other hand, allowing him to go inside me. He pushed into me slowly, searching for any sign of pain on my face that would make him pause. I held back the twinge of pain as his penis stretched me, nodding to let him know that I was fine. He let go of my hand and placed his hand on the bed to support himself as he pushed in and out of me. Edward kept his rhythm until he finally came inside of me, moaning loudly. He collapsed on top of me and I stroked his hair, disappointed that I did not have an orgasm also.

"Relax," he said before kissing me again and scooting down the bed to rest his face between my legs.

I gasped as he placing his cool lips on my labia and began caressing my clitoris with his wet tongue. He then began sucking on my bud and slipped his tongue into my vagina, causing me to gasp with pleasure. I began to feel a tickle in my lower stomach, growing more intense as he massaged my butt and licked up and down my opening.

"Edward!" I moaned as I finally reached orgasm.

He came up from between my legs and pulled me close to him, kissing the top of my head. We smiled simultaneously and quickly fell asleep tangled up in each other.


End file.
